


The Warp, the Weft

by Stecayl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Clytemnestra takes her revenge.Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out





	The Warp, the Weft

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober.tumblr.com for the prompts.
> 
> Originally posted on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/394109.html?thread=2320622461#cmt2320622461
> 
> Minor edits made since!

Caught in her net, Agamemnon thrashes, bellowing threats to wring her neck. He sounds like an enraged bull. He tears at her net, but the more he struggles, the more entangled he becomes, and Clytemnestra has the knife.  
  
She stabs him once in the chest, and once again, and each time he bellows in pain and helpless rage. He’s still reaching, weakly, for the net, yelling threats at her.  
  
On the third thrust of her knife, he finally goes still, a last spurt of blood coming from his mouth. Her tunic is soaked with his blood, her hands and face coated with it. The bathwater could be watered wine, if not for the smell of iron and the corpse that lies in it.  
  
Her husband dies as messily as he has ever lived, leaving everything around him in ruin and disarray.  
  
But a woman knows what to do about messes.


End file.
